1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for controlling an optical storage system, and more particularly, to a disk recording control apparatus for controlling the rotation speed of a spindle motor to avoid the interruption of disk recording and a method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally speaking, the recording mode of an optical storage system for real-time recording, such as a Digital Video Disc (DVD) recorder or disk recorder, is mainly a Constant Linear Velocity (CLV) mode. That is, the recording process is carried out at a constant linear speed according to a disk recording speed set by a user, and disk recording interruption occurs when lacking buffer data.
FIG. 1A is a block diagram of an optical storage system according to the conventional art. Data is encoded by a video encoder 110 and then is transmitted to a buffer 132 via a bus 120 and temporarily stored therein. An encoder 134 reads the data from the buffer 132 and encodes the data, and then transmits the encoded data to a servo system 136. The disk recording process is carried out by the servo system 136. The data bit rate of the video encoder 110 in the DVD recorder may be different depending upon different compression ratio set by the user. Although, the data encoding speed may be different. In order to avoid an excessively low recording speed, the disk recording speed is generally set to be slightly higher than the encoding speed of the video encoder 110 in the DVD recorder. Therefore, the buffer under-run error often occurs due to lack of data in the buffer 132. When the error frequently occurs, the recording quality is poor, thereby influencing the playing quality after the disk is recorded.
In conventional art, to avoid excessively frequent interruptions, the capacity of the buffer is often increased to reduce the interruption errors. However, increasing the buffer capacity implies increasing the cost, which does not comply with the principle of cost effectiveness.